


I feel electric when the meter starts to glow

by owlaholic68



Series: New Vegas Blues [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 2, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Multi, Some Spoilers, for both the main games and the dlc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: Music-inspired pieces for our favorite wasteland wanderers.





	1. Starting over is not what life's about

**Author's Note:**

> I put my music on shuffle, and wrote whatever came to mind. 
> 
> Title from "Can you feel it?" by the Apples in Stereo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout: New Vegas - Courier Lynn and Raul.

“I thought we were going to stay here for a week, boss?” Raul hovers at Lynn’s shoulder as she shoves supplies into her backpack. They are sitting in an Atomic Wrangler hotel room, half of their stuff scattered on the floor.

Lynn avoids his questioning gaze. “We…we gotta go up to Nellis again.”

“…” Raul looks at her, really takes in her shaking hands and they grab the medical kit off the table. “Even Arcade lies better than you, and he tried to convince me that he didn’t like ED-E because, and I quote, _he plays music_.” Lynn stops.

“I just gotta get out of the city, Raul,” she says. “It’s too…crowded here. Need to see the desert again. Anyways,” she finally looks up at him, but still doesn’t make eye contact. “I did promise Jack that I would bring him some more scrap metal.”

Raul sighs. Doesn’t say anything.

“You coming with?” Lynn asks, trying to keep her voice light. She’s fiddling with a button on her shirt.

“Of course I am,” Raul immediately says. “Unless you want me to start a wild love affair with Fisto while you’re gone.”

Lynn smiles. “Let’s go, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The World at Large" - Modest Mouse
> 
> Want to hear more about Arcade's awful cover-up lies? Come find me at owlaholic68.tumblr.com


	2. On your way to the constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout: New Vegas - Courier Lynn and Boone.

“Thank you,” Jason Bright says. “We will always remember all that you’ve done for us.”

“N-no problem,” Lynn stutters. “I’ll j-just go up to the control them.” She scuffs her boot against the ground. “Good luck,” she says. “I hope you make it.”

Boone follows her as she weaves her way back up the stairs and hallways. When they get to the control room, Lynn hovers her finger over the launch button.

“What the fuck am I doing,” she whispers, seemingly frozen.

“What.” Boone says, unbelieving. This crazy woman has helped these ghouls this far, has done all manner of impossible things, but gets cold feet when it’s time to actually press the button. He gapes at her, then reaches over and presses the button himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dots 1-2-3" by The Apples in Stereo
> 
> Want to hear more about the time that Lynn walked around a corner and ran right into Jason Bright? Come find me at owlaholic68.tumblr.com.


	3. Every morning there are mountains to climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout 2 - Chosen One Carla and Lenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prizefighter nicknames all sound much cooler in French...

When Carla gets done with the fight, she is triumphant but exhausted. She limps out out of the ring and Stuart Little greets her enthusiastically.

“That was a great match, Spinning Jenny!” he shouts, handing her a coin purse. She doesn’t bother to open it, instead smiling at him. “Go get yourself cleaned up, girl,” he says, patting her on the shoulder.

“I c-can’t believe you even d-did that!” Lenny exclaims, taking her arm and helping her sit down on a bench. He pulls out his first aid kit and sets it next to her.

Carla laughs, then winces and puts a hand on her ribs. “Yeah, me neither. Never imagined that I’d actually win.”

“Yeah, w-well,” Lenny says, examining the extent of her injuries. “Your _win_ got you some bruised ribs, a d-dislocated shoulder, a black eye, possibly a concussion, and m-maybe some d-dislocated fingers.” He pulls out a roll of bandages and gestures for her to partially unzip her vault suit. “Maybe…m-maybe we should rest for a couple d-days before we head back out into the w-wasteland?”

“Nah,” Carla replies, absently rubbing her black eye. “Give me a stimpack, I’ll be fine in a few hours.”

Lenny gapes at her, horrified, then pulls himself together to sound stern despite his stuttering. “At least let’s stay overnight here. You n-need some sleep, d-doctor’s orders.”

Carla sighs and lets him bandage her ribs in silence. After he’s finished she speaks up again. “Thanks, Len. I…fine. We’ll get a room for the night.” She pauses and looks over at him. “Thanks for always being here to patch me up and set me straight.”

“No p-problem,” he says. “Long as you keep protecting me, I’ll follow you anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "REALiTi" by Grimes
> 
> Want to hear all about how Carla finally beat the Masticator and became a prizefighter? Come find me at owlaholic68.tumblr.com


	4. Can I prove how I yearn...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout: New Vegas - Courier Lynn and Arcade

“What’s this?” Arcade squints down at the pieces of paper that Lynn is holding out to him.

“Tickets,” she says. “Tommy Torini just got a new singer at the Aces Theatre. Got the tickets free.”

“Yeah,” Arcade replies, still confused. “But why are you giving them to me?”

“Well,” Lynn is being suspiciously indirect. “I thought you could maybe take someone. You know, a date. Romance.”

“…” Arcade just stares at her.

“Raul,” Lynn blurts. “Raul’s been talking about wanting to go to the theatre. You could, um, borrow my Freeside suite if you want, too. Make a nice night of it.”

“…” Arcade raises an eyebrow.

“What?” Lynn says defensively. “It’s obvious that you like the guy, and he likes you too, and you’re both super fucking old, so just,” she flails her hands, “you know, take a chance!”

“Thank you.” Arcade says, finally relaxing and smiling at her. “I’m sure it will be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let's call a heart a heart" by Billie Holiday
> 
> Want to know how Raul and Arcade's date turned out?   
> Want to ask why I even ship this odd rarepair?   
> Come find me at owlaholic68.tumblr.com.


	5. All you'll see is a self-reflected inner sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout: New Vegas - Courier Lynn and Veronica

Veronica is leaning on the balcony of the Novac motel, watching Arcade and Boone help in the courtyard. She fans herself, then heads back inside to Lynn’s room.

Lynn herself is curled up on the bed.

“Hey,” Veronica says, and sits on the bed next to her. “Feeling any better?”

“Ugh,” Lynn replies.

“Okay, so that’s a solid no, then…” Veronica says. Brushes some stray curls from Lynn’s forehead, accidentally touching the new scars there. Lynn flinches slightly, trying to hide it.

“…You should come outside, it’s really nice.”

Lynn just looks up at her, then back down. She touches her head, then her chest. She hasn’t slept on her back in days.

“Don’t really feel like it,” she murmurs. “Just want to stay inside.”

“It’s too hot in here,” Veronica protests. “At least prop the door open. The fresh air will do you good.” She pauses, weighing the risks of actually _acknowledging_ anything that had happened. “Could go up to Dinky. Look at the desert. Bet they didn’t have big dinosaur gift shops where…” Veronica chuckles, then awkwardly finishes, “where you were.”

To her surprise and relief, Lynn laughs a little. Not her usual raucous, loud laughter, but it’s a start. “Okay,” she agrees, sitting up and running a hand through her short, red hair. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's Summertime" by The Flaming Lips
> 
> Want to hear some more fun ways to beat the heat when you're super depressed? Come find me at owlaholic68.tumblr.com.


	6. Let the weight of the world drift away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout 2 - Chosen One Carla, Marcus, Sulik, Dogmeat

“Are you sure I’ll fit?” Marcus asks skeptically. At his feet, Dogmeat excitedly runs around in circles.

“Well…” Carla pauses, estimating his height compared to the top of the car. “I mean, we can always put the top down.”

They’re cruising through the desert, following the remnants of the U.S. 40. Carla isn’t used to the novelty of the Highwayman yet, still gazing appreciatively at the seats and still-working radio. Not that the radio actually picks up any music, so they ride in silence. Sulik sits in the passenger seat, sharpening a knife. Marcus takes up half of the backseat, Dogmeat in his lap.

_Maybe this world isn’t so bad after all, if all of my days can be like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Golden Age" by Beck. Also covered by The Flaming Lips.
> 
> Want to hear more about Carla's Car Adventures™?. Go read [a oneshot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11262807) about the first time she drives!


	7. Buckets of moonbeams in my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout: New Vegas - Courier Lynn and Veronica

In the shadow of a rusted-out truck, a campfire is burning down to embers. A silhouette is sitting in front of it, another laying with its head pillowed on the other’s lap.

Veronica runs her fingers through Lynn’s hair, tugging gently when her fingers snag. Lynn stirs in her sleep, burying her head further into Veronica. The scribe hums an old song to herself and looks at the way the shadows from the fire caress her cheek.

 _I love you_ , she thinks. _And I like the way you love me._

Across the desert, a wolf howls. The wind whistles through the holes in the truck she’s sitting up against. Veronica looks out at the wasteland, sees the warm lights of Vegas. The lights of _home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Buckets of Rain" by Bob Dylan.
> 
> This song is like watching the sun set on a lake.


	8. All I find are souvenirs from better times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout 2 - Chosen One and Marcus

Marcus opens the glove compartment one time, to see if the Highwayman came with a manual. He realizes, as he fumbles it open, that Carla wouldn’t understand the pre-war notion of glove compartments and their proper usage.

Instead of a manual or other random paperwork, there are pictures and mementos, things too important to be thrown in the backseat or the trunk.

He shifts through child’s drawings of a village and various people. He vaguely recognizes Carla’s distinctive braids in a few. In one drawing, she’s even wearing the vault suit.

Under those are photos of the Old World. Some of the locations even look familiar to Marcus. The New Reno sign, the Golden Gate Bridge, a town jutting out of a mountain. Most are black and white, but a few photos stand out in full color. Marcus realizes that these are photos that Carla took herself. 

One is Sulik sitting and sharpening a knife. In another, Vic and Myron are petting K-9 and Dogmeat, respectively. Lenny shyly looks up at the camera in the next picture, the sun setting behind him. Carla even managed to catch Goris with his cape off, sitting by the ocean just outside of San Francisco.

The last picture is of him in profile, smiling at something. Absently, he turns the photo over. _Marcus, sheriff of the Broken Hills settlement. Photo taken 03/16/2242._

_A dear and loyal friend._

Marcus gently puts all of the pictures back, replaces the drawings on top, and carefully closes the glove compartment. In his hand is one last photo.

It’s a picture of Carla herself, obviously taken by someone else. She’s leaning on the hood of her car and flashing the camera a genuine smile. _Before everything went wrong, this is what she was like_ , Marcus remembers.

He puts the photo in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Title and Registration" by Death Cab for Cutie
> 
> Published this today to celebrate finishing Fallout 2!
> 
> Want to hear more about Carla and the car?. Go read [a oneshot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11262807) about the first time she drives!


	9. Would you be an outlaw for my love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout: New Vegas - Veronica and Christine
> 
> Set about 5 years before the main story.

“Look at this one!” Christine whispers, pointing at a page of the magazine in her hands.

“Oh my gosh, who thought that _bright yellow_ would be a good idea?” Veronica giggles, pointing at another picture. They had found a pre-war evening dress catalogue under Senior Knight Torres’ mattresses while snooping around. The two teenagers were now examining it, huddled in a corner of the bunker.

“Look at her hair,” Veronica exclaims, too loudly, and Christine quickly shushes her. “It looks just like yours, except super curly!” Christine self-consciously touches her hair, which she recently cut short.

“Thanks,” she says. She touches Veronica’s arm right above the elbow. “Listen, Ronnie, about your upcoming initiation…”

“It’ll be fine!” Veronica closes the magazine. “Taggart says that the committee picked out a safe, easy mission for my first one. Wait,” she sets aside and looks Christine in the eye. “Is this about my parents?” The way Christine uneasily squirms and doesn’t answer is answer enough. “Has Father Elijah been talking to you again?” She demands.

“He just said,” Christine hesitantly begins.

“Fuck what he said,” Veronica fiercely whispers. “They wouldn’t care that I chose something different than they did. And just because, because he knew them and I, well…” she trails away.

“Hey,” Christine puts a hand under her chin and gently tils her face up. “They would be proud of you, even if you did turn out to be a bit of a rebel.”

Veronica smiles. “Yeah, you’re right,” she says, and kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thirteen" by Big Star.


	10. We can kiss and do whatever you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout: New Vegas - Courier and Veronica

“This alright?” Lynn asks, between kisses. Veronica looks up at her.

“Yeah,” she breathily responds, and reaches for the buttons of Lynn’s shirt. “Can-can I?”

Lynn nods, and bends down to kiss her again, still straddling Veronica’s lap. They’re alone in Lynn’s Novac room, and ED-E has been left in Daisy’s room for the night. No interruptions, no fear of being attacked, no weird Securitrons hanging around.

She’d never felt so good until this moment: kissing a beautiful girl – her girlfriend, she giddily reminds herself- and she has a roof over her head, food on the table, an ample supply of weapons and ammunition. She can even force herself to forget about the whirlwind disaster of the last few months, letting herself get lost in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Judy and the Dream of Horses" by Belle and Sebastian.
> 
> ...this was supposed to be NSFW. Sorry? Have some making out instead.


	11. Go on, I've had enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout: New Vegas - Courier and ED-E

ED-E is as worried as a simple floating eyebot can be. Lynn has been walking nonstop for days, interrogating anyone she sees. Her bloodshot eyes and obviously fresh bullet hole scars are starting to scare people. Caravan leaders are nervously shaking their heads as she twitches and asks them if they’ve seen a man in a plaid suit.

She hasn’t eaten, drank, or slept since leaving Primm. In the distance, lights illuminate two statues on the top of the hill.

Lynn starts to head in the other direction, towards a pillar of smoke and a collection of buildings. ED-E hastily flies into her path, forcing her to stop.

“What?” she snaps. He beeps worriedly. She tries to go around him, but he deftly blocks her again. Too tired to really argue, she reluctantly turns around and starts to climb the steep hill towards the lights of some sort of military outpost.

ED-E wonders. Wonders why she is hell-bent on finding the person who shot her. Wonders at her unending fury and thirst for revenge.

After all, he got shot too. He wonders sometimes what he’s forgotten, what he was even supposed to be doing in the middle of the desert. Wonders if Lynn even realizes what she’s forgotten.

Wonders how best to convince her to sleep, even for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Big River" by Johnny Cash. 
> 
> I've always loved the subtle juxtaposition of having a companion in a similar situation as the Courier.


	12. Front Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout 2 - Chosen One Carla

The dock is empty and silent. Yellow spotlights shine down on the sturdy metal platform, cutting through the heavy darkness. Waves whisper against the wet dock.

Carla shivers. She’s not cold: the power armor she’s wearing regulates her body temperature. Two large carved heads glare down at her on either side of a large steel door. She looks back once at the PMV Valdez, bobbing slightly up and down.

She’s alone now.

No companions, no friends, no _family_ at her side. Even the crew of the oil tanker, mostly strangers, had been a small comfort. Someone else to talk to, to break the lonely silence.

She walks up to the door, forces her legs to move despite their stiffness. It slides open before her, revealing a well-lit entry room. In the corner of her eye, she notices a turret and instinctively flinches backwards. But the turret simply looks at her and turns away.

 _They know I’m here,_ she realizes, noticing that the entry chamber is completely empty. No guards waiting to ambush her, no officers there to shoot her on sight. She moves forwards towards the center of the room.

Inlaid in the floor is the word ‘ENCLAVE’ surrounded by an intricately carved depiction of…something. It might be something Old World: a symbol of the Old America that the Enclave seems to worship so much.

Carla just stares at it for a few seconds. She fidgets in her armor, checking that everything is working properly. Feels for the pistol at her hip, the extra ammunition in one of her armor compartments. Flexes her power fist-wielding hand: once, twice.

She trudges forward, feeling the weight of eyes on her back. There are two doors: one is apparently locked, the other opens at her touch. _Time to finish this._

She walks through the doorway and into a dark hallway, alone and afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Front Gate" by Alias Conrad Coldwood, from the OFF soundtrack. Listen [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78bTMh1jwKI)
> 
> The cutscene of the PMV Valdez approaching the Oil Rig: [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzSySg2768Q)


	13. Hang on to your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout New Vegas - Veronica and Julie Farkas

Veronica slowly wakes up, warm and comfortable. Early-morning light shines through a window, shining a bright ray right into her eyes. She grumbles and turns over, facing towards the warm body next to her.

Julie Farkas is still asleep, hair sticking up at odd angles on the pillow. She stirs and cracks one green eye open.

“Good morning,” Veronica whispers, leaning in close and kissing her on the cheek. This close, Julie is a big ball of soft sunshine, filling every corner of her heart and bringing an involuntary smile to Veronica’s face. Julie reaches for her and kisses her softly on the lips.

They lay there for a few minutes in silence holding each other close. The early morning coolness is a relief in Vegas’ sweltering summers. A distant bell rings, a wake-up call: it’s 8 o’clock. Julie untangles herself and sits up.

“I have to get up now,” she murmurs, getting out of bed, stretching, and walking over to her dresser. Veronica flops back on the bed and watches her- her friend, girlfriend, lover, her _something_ – start to pull various clothing items out.

 _I could stay here forever,_ Veronica realizes. _A little piece of my own sun in this war-torn world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hang on to the night" by Tegan and Sara. 
> 
> This is the rarepair that has stolen my heart...


	14. It takes a bit of wind to get you to lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout 4 - after the Brotherhood's arrival

“So what’s this meeting about, General?” Preston Garvey nervously adjusts his hat. “You said it was an emergency. Is this about…” He trails off, his eyes sliding towards the door.

Hancock, feet propped up on the table, follows his eyes. “The Brotherhood of Steel?” he loudly finishes Preston’s hanging question. “Those losers?”

“Could you, for once in your life,” Nick Valentine sighs, arms folded and eyes eerily glowing in the dim room, “be even the slightest bit discreet? Or are you just too high to remember that he’s standing right outside, and could very easily overhear us?”

“Hey-”

Julia cuts Hancock off with a hand on his shoulder. She leans forward on the table. “I know we all aren’t the most…fond…of the Brotherhood…”

“You’re right about that one, Blue,” Piper remarks, seated at her side. They’re in the boardroom of the Castle, a few sconces shining dancing light on their tense faces. “I mean, they _said_ they come in peace and all that jazz, but _come on._ ”

Julia takes off her tricorn hat, runs a hand through her thick hair, and puts her hat back on. “I know. And I’m just as worried as you are about their intentions here. But,” she squeezes Hancock’s shoulder, “the main problem is that we don’t actually know their plans. That’s why I’m going up there with Paladin Danse.”

“Are you _fucking insane_?” Hancock shrugs off her hand and abruptly stands up to face her, his eyes sharp. “Julia, that’s-”

“What?” Piper talks over him, voice raised in surprise. “Blue, what are you-”

Julia looks over at Nick. He’s frowning, eyes thoughtfully looking her over. She can literally see the gears in his head turning, but he doesn’t say anything, preferring to watch the others react. Preston’s mirroring Valentine, arms folded and leaning back in his chair.

“Okay,” she says in her shut-up-or-else voice. Piper reluctantly sits back down, Hancock doing the same, grumbling under his breath. “So here’s the plan. Hancock and Piper, you go back home. Just in case the Brotherhood are thinking of messing with Goodneighbor or Diamond City, you should be there. Also, ask around and gather any information you can about the Brotherhood.” They both nod, and she sighs, relieved that they didn’t argue with her, for once. When did she become such an _authority_? “We need to know how people stand.”

“I’ll go with you, General.” Preston asserts. “You need someone to watch your back.”

Julia shakes her head. “You’re right, Preston. I do need someone to go up with me. But it’s not going to be you. I need you down here, shoring up defenses and coordinating the Minutemen’s efforts. And,” she swallows hard, “you know, just in case.” The _in case I don’t come back_ left unsaid. Preston heavily sighs but accepts her reasoning. The boardroom pauses, everyone trying not to think about the implications of her statement.

“So who’s going with you?” Nick breaks the depressing silence. Julia hesitates and Valentine groans in realization. “Oh goodness, no. The Brotherhood doesn’t _like_ non-humans, Julia. I’m not playing the Vergil to your Dante.”

“I need you up there with me,” she argues, “because I know you’ve got my back. What if they try to brainwash me into something, or trick me into helping them take over the Commonwealth? I need someone to slap me in the face if I start chanting ‘Ad Victoriam’ and kissing Elder Maxson’s feet. And right now, I couldn’t care less about their delicate sensibilities.” She seriously looks around the table. “If they can’t handle my friends, they can’t handle me.”

Julia puts her hand in the center of the table. Piper’s hand joins her, then Hancock’s, then the rest. “And if they can’t handle _us_ , I don’t care. I’ve lost so much, but I’ve found a purpose.” On her left, Hancock’s looking at her, eyes wide and soft, smiling slightly. “Protect the people.” She nods at Preston. “And I won’t let them take that away from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A Bit of Wind" by the Fruit Bats. 
> 
> Julia's new-found authority and stability in the Commonwealth gets threatened, and she needs every bit of support to get off the ground and get assertive. Do no harm but take no shit, that's her new position.


	15. Honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout New Vegas: Arcade and the King, 1950's AU.

“Are you sure?”

The King steps closer and drapes his jacket over Arcade’s shoulders, despite his sputter of protest. “Yeah, babe.”

“It’s just,” Arcade squirms at their proximity, “what if people get the wrong impression? Not that I don’t think we’re serious!” He waves his hands back and forth, nearly dislodging the heavy jacket from his bony shoulders. “Sorry, I mean of course we’re serious, it’s just what will people think of me wearing a jacket like a greaser?” He blushes, his pale cheeks obviously bright red. “Not that there’s anything wrong with greasers! And I don’t really care what people think of me! But what if-”

The King cuts him off, pulling Arcade forward by the lapels of the leather jacket and kissing him. Arcade’s shoulders stiffen in surprise, before he melts into the kiss with a soft hum.

“Nobody’s going to judge, okay?” The King pulls back and whispers, standing on tiptoe to match Arcade’s gangly height. “And if they do, they’d better remember that I’m King of this school.”

“But-”

“Sssh,” He puts a finger on Arcade’s lips. “Don’t worry about it. Anyways, that jacket looks nice on you.” Then he pulls Arcade down and kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talk too Much" by Coin. 
> 
> This is a rarepair that has stolen my heart in my Flower Shop!AU, but maybe I should make a sequel to my 1950's AU with these two... I imagine that this is on their way home from a movie date, and Arcade was too much of a nerd to wear a proper coat, just some dorky sweater vest or something.


End file.
